


Princes of the Universe

by bingeling



Category: Takeshi's Castle
Genre: Did anybody ever actually win this show?, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: Is this show for real about a military coup to topple a monarchy? But with spandex and foam and you somehow have to ride a whale bicycle to do it?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Princes of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findmeinthealps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/gifts).



[Download "Princes of the Universe" (mp4/h.264, 45 MB)](https://www.bingelingftw.com/vids/TakeshisCastle_PrincesoftheUniverse_bingeling.mp4)   
[Download the subtitles (SRT)](https://www.bingelingftw.com/vids/TakeshisCastle_PrincesoftheUniverse_bingeling.srt)

[Also available for streaming on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/517157779). The password is `Festividz!`.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the quality of the footage is so bad, it's all I had. :(
> 
> Music is "Princes of the Universe" by Queen.


End file.
